jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Raynar Thul
Raynar Thul war der Sohn von Bornan und Aryn Dro Thul. Aufgrund seiner Machtsensivität begann er eine Jedi-Ausbildung auf Yavin IV, wo er sich nach längerer Zeit mit Jacen und Jaina Solo, Tenel Ka Djo und Lowbacca anfreundete. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges nahm er an der Mission nach Myrkr teil, bei welcher er von den Dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk entführt wurde. Über Jahre hinweg galt er als vermisst, bis er 35 NSY bei den Insektoiden Killiks wieder entdeckt wurde. Er war Teil ihres Kollektivgeistes und Anführer der Kolonie geworden. Inzwischen war er nur noch als UnuThul bekannt. Die Jedi nahmen ihn später in Gefangenschaft und versuchten ihn zu behandeln. Biografie Frühe Jahre Raynar wurde an Bord der Tradewyn geboren, dem Flaggschiff der Handelsflotte seines Vaters, das mehr als jeder andere Ort in der Galaxis zum Zuhause seiner Familie geworden war. Seine Familie stammte ursprünglich von Alderaan und seine Eltern waren untergeordnete Mitglieder des Königshauses gewesen, bevor der Planet vom Todesstern zerstört worden war. Die zwei stiegen daraufhin mit ihrer Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft zu reichen Kaufleuten auf, weshalb Raynar an ein höher gestelltes Leben gewohnt war.Allianz der Vergessenen Er besuchte nur die besten Schulen mit den besten Lehrern und seinem Vater lag außerordentlich viel an Raynar. Bornan tat fast alles für seinen Sohn, der sich nie wirklich für etwas bemühen musste.Die Trümmer von Alderaan Ausbildung zum Jedi Erste Umgänge Da Raynar eine gewisse Machtsensitivität aufwies, war es ihm möglich, Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV zu besuchen und eine Ausbildung zum Jedi zu beginnen. Während des Unterrichts machte er es sich zur Gewohnheit, stetig Fragen an Meister Skywalker zu stellen und dadurch das Missfallen der anderen Schüler zu erwecken. Zudem trug er meist auffällige Gewänder in Gold, Scharlachrot und Purpur – den Farben seiner Familie – anstatt der bequemen Anzüge der Jedi-Schüler. Nicht einmal behutsame Anspielungen seitens Luke Skywalker ließen ihn seine Kleidungswahl überdenken. Zu seinen Mitschülern zählten unter anderem die Zwillinge Jaina und Jacen Solo, die Dathomiri-Kriegerin Tenel Ka Djo sowie der Wookiee Lowbacca, mit denen er sich jedoch nicht sonderlich anfreundete. Von Jacens kleinem Privatzoo, den der Junge mit Hilfe seiner Schwester in seinem Zimmer aufbaute, hielt besonders Raynar nur wenig. Eines Tages entkam Jacen eines seiner Tiere, eine Kristallschlange, die sich ihren Weg in Raynars Zimmer bahnte und ihn mit einem Biss in tiefen Schlaf versetzte. Bewusstlos am Boden liegend fanden Jacen und Jaina Raynar vor und entdeckten die Schlange, die mit seinem Körper einen warmen Ruheplatz gefunden hatte. Um an das Tier zu gelangen, nutzten die Zwillinge die Macht und hoben Raynar in die Luft, wodurch Jacen zwar die Kristallschlange erreichte, Jaina aber mit der fehlenden Unterstützung ihres Bruders den Jungen nicht länger halten konnte. Durch den abrupten Aufprall erwachte Raynar wieder und entdeckte verwirrt die zwei Solos in seinem Zimmer. Da er noch in Erinnerung hatte, eines von Jacens Kreaturen gesehen zu haben, sprach er ihn darauf an, ob ihm nicht ein Tier abhandengekommen sei. Jacen versicherte ihm allerdings, dass sich alle seine Tiere in seiner Obhut befanden, was inzwischen auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich schnellstens wieder und ließen den bestürzten Raynar zurück, dessen Gewand einige Flecken abbekommen hatte. Trotz seines Kleidungswechsels schaffte Raynar es noch rechtzeitig zu Lukes Vorlesung und unterbrach den Unterricht sogleich mit einer Frage, als der Jedi-Meister Yoda zitierte. Er verstand nicht, was er mit der Aussage „Es gibt keinen Versuch“ ausdrücken wollte und war der Meinung, dass man aus Versuchen und Fehlschlägen lernen dürfe. Der Jedi-Meister entgegnete mit Geduld und Verständnis und meinte, er solle sich auf das konzentrieren, was er erreicht hätte. Daraufhin berichtete er Raynar und den anderen Studenten von dem imperialen Spion Brakiss, der das Jedi-Praxeum als ein Schüler unterwandert hatte. Als Raynar erneut seine Hand erhob, ließ er sich allerdings von dem machtvollen Blick des Jedi-Meisters einschüchtern und verzichtete auf seine Frage.Die Hüter der Macht Bei einem Essen im Speisesaal des Massassi-Tempels wurde Raynar erneut einem Angriff von Jacens Kristallschlange ausgesetzt. Er hatte sich gerade mit Hilfe der Macht einen Krug Saft wiederbeschafft, als er das Tier direkt auf seinem Schoß entdeckte. Sogleich wollte sich Jacen die Schlange schnappen, doch fühlte sich Raynar durch das plötzliche Erscheinen bedroht und begann, mit dem Jungen zu rangeln. Dabei stürzten sie den Tisch samt Lebensmittel um, worauf im gesamten Saal eine Essensschlacht ausbrach. Dem Geschehen wurde von Luke schließlich ein Ende bereitet, der den Studenten nun die Reinigung des Saals auftrug. In der folgenden Zeit wurde der Unterricht von Tionne Solusar übernommen, welche ihnen aufgab, die elementarsten Grundfähigkeiten ihrer Kräfte immer und immer wieder zu üben. Die Schüler sollten nur kleine Blätter mit ihren Gedanken bewegen, jedoch hielt Raynar dies nur für Kinderkram und Zeitverschwendung, was er der Jedi auch unverblümt mitteilte. Die Schlacht von Yavin IV Noch im selben Jahr forderte Luke die Jedi-Schüler bei einer Versammlung auf, schneller zu lernen und stärker zu werden. Er war gezwungen die Ausbildung voranzutreiben, da die Neue Republik mehr Jedi-Ritter benötigte. In der letzten Vergangenheit waren Bedrohungen durch die Schattenakademie und das Zweite Imperium aufgetreten und so musste jeder ganz individuell an sich arbeiten.Lichtschwerter (Roman) Zeitweise trainierte Raynar mit Tionne an einem See, bis Meister Skywalker Lowbacca anwies, sie mit seinem Lufthüpfer zurückzuholen, da sie bei der bevorstehenden Schlacht alle zusammenarbeiten mussten. Er war aber alles andere als begeistert davon, zumal er glaubte, gut ohne die Hilfe von Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka und dem Wookiee zu Recht zu kommen. Zwar wies ihn Tionne darauf hin, dass sich niemand gut alleine gegen einen Feind bewähren konnte, doch ließ Raynar sich nicht von seiner Überzeugung abbringen. Schließlich war die Information über die Schlacht von Zekk gekommen, einem Dunklen Jedi, den Raynar als einen „kleinen Verräter“ bezeichnete. Wie sich herausstellte, lag er mit seiner Ansicht falsch, denn der Angriff der Schattenakadmie hatte bereits begonnen. Im großen Vorlesungssaal des Tempels gab Luke noch einige Anweisungen in Bezug auf die Schlacht, in welcher Raynar auf einige dunkle Jedi stieß - darunter auch Zekk. Obwohl er erschrocken war, reagierte er entschlossen und ließ sich nicht von seinen Feinden einschüchtern. Als er von Zekks Gefährten ausgelacht wurde, versuchte er vergebens die Macht zu benutzen, um sie zurück zu treiben. Da Zekk etwas Unschuldiges an ihm wahrnahm, hinderte er seine Begleiter daran, Raynar kurzerhand zu töten und schleuderte ihn mit der Macht in einen Fluss, aus dem er schlammbedeckt wieder auftauchte. Dies war eine schreckliche Demütigung für ihn, allerdings konnte er dem dunklen Jedi sein Leben verdanken. Nachdem die Jedi die Schlacht überstanden hatten, bot der zerlumpte und niedergeschlagene Raynar den Verwundeten seine Hilfe an.Angriff auf Yavin IV Nach der Schlacht unterstützte Raynar den Wiederaufbau des Tempels. Durch die heftige Erniedrigung hatte der Junge sein Verhalten geändert – er war weitaus bescheidener als Früher und tat sein Bestes sich einzufügen. So blieb er stets in der Nähe von Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka und Lowbacca, auch wenn er für sich selbst arbeitete und offensichtlich glaubte, kein vollwertiges Mitglied ihres Teams zu sein. Er suchte ständig nach Gründen, um sich bei ihnen aufhalten zu können. Während der Arbeiten kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, in welchem ein Ronto gegen die Gerüststreben der Tempelmauern stieß und dadurch eine Steinlawine auslöste. Unmittelbar unter der herabstürzenden Gefahr hielt sich Raynar auf, dem Lowbacca und Tenel Ka sofort zur Rettung eilten. Ohne Verletzungen konnten die drei den Steinen entgehen, jedoch war nun die Arbeit von zwei Tagen über ihnen zusammengebrochen. Bedrohung der Familie Mit dem Eintreffen des Millennium Falkens erreichte Raynar ein weiterer Tiefschlag. Han Solo überbrachte ihm die Nachricht über das Verschwinden seines Vaters, was Raynar zuallererst als einen Irrtum abtat. Dennoch musste er sich der Wahrheit stellen, dass Bornan nicht zu seinem geplanten Treffen mit der Anführerin einer politischen Bewegung, Nolaa Tarkona, erschienen war. Niemand wusste von seinem Aufenthaltsort und auch mit seinem Sohn hatte Bornan keinen Kontakt aufgenommen, wie Raynar Han berichtete. Der Junge war bereit selbst eine Suchaktion durchzuführen, allerdings bestand seine Familie auf sein Zurückbleiben auf Yavin IV. Seine Angst verbarg er hinter Überheblichkeit und schließlich musste er auf dem Planeten in Sicherheit verweilen. Wenig später musste Raynar Jacen zum Kommunikationszentrum holen, da sich dort ein Thyrsl in einem Transformatorgehäuse verirrt hatte. Als sich Jacen um das kleine Wesen kümmerte, erhielt Raynar eine Meldung vom Landeanflug des Millennium Falken, der von Coruscant zurückgekehrt war. Jacen und seine Freunde nahmen Raynar mit zu ihrem Vater, in der Hoffnung, dass er etwas über Bornan in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. Zu seiner Enttäuschung gab es nichts Neues über seinen Vater zu berichten. Da Jacen und die anderen daraufhin ins Alderaan-System aufbrachen, um ihrer Mutter ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu beschaffen, wurde Raynar in der folgenden Zeit immer wieder von Han im Kommunikationszentrum aufgesucht. Das einzige, was sie ihm letztlich übermittelten, war aber nur, dass ihre Mission ein Erfolg war. Auch wenn er dies als rätselhaft empfand, richtete er es Han aus, der sich langsam Sorgen gemacht hatte. Nach der Rückkehr der Jedi wurde Raynar von der Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo, Meister Skywalker und Han über Nolaa Tarkona aufgeklärt, die den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett engagiert hatte, um seinen Vater zu suchen. miniatur|links|Raynar im Jahr [[24 NSY.]] Auf Anordnung seiner Mutter sollte Raynar bald zurück zu ihrer Flotte gebracht werden und das von Meister Skywalker persönlich. Inzwischen hatte sich Raynar überlegt mit Hilfe der Macht einen Hinweis über den Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters zu suchen. In Meditation wollte er über seinen Geist hinauswachsen, da er noch immer kein Zeichen von Bornan erhalten hatte. Nun wurde ihm von Meister Skywalker der Wunsch seiner Mutter überbracht und gemeinsam mit ihm und Jacen machte er sich in der Shadow Chaser auf den Weg, während Tenel Ka, Lowbacca und Jaina mit der Rock Dragon reisten. Angekommen auf der Tradewyn wurde Raynar bewusst, dass es keinen Ort gab, der ihm in Zeiten der Gefahr sicherer oder willkommener erschienen wäre. Er wurde von seinem Onkel Tyko und seiner Mutter begrüßt, die ihn etwas unbeholfen umarmte, da eine solche Zuneigung in ihrer Familie nicht üblich war. Nach ein paar Worten verabschiedete Meister Skywalker sich wieder, nur die jungen Jedi blieben noch eine Weile auf der Tradewyn und nahmen an einer alderaanischen Wasserzeremonie teil, die Aryn gab, um Raynars Rückkehr zu feiern. Die Zeremonie rief in Raynar zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Freude hervor und er wurde zumindest ein bisschen von dem Verschwinden seines Vaters abgelenkt. Nach Ende der Zeremonie wurde er aber wieder in das Unglück zurückgezogen, als die High Roller die Auslieferung von Raynar und seiner Mutter verlangte. Tyko befahl den Sicherheitswächter Kusk die zwei umgehend in den Sicherheitsbunker des Schiffs zu bringen, doch alleine mit ihnen bedrohte er sie mit seinem Blaster. Zuerst wurde der Kopfgeldjäger leicht von Raynars Machtfähigkeiten behindert und mit dem Eintreffen von Jacen und Tenel Ka konnten die Jedi den Verbrecher überwältigen. Derweil wurde die High Roller ebenso zerstört, woraufhin Raynars Freunde nach Kuar aufbrachen, um nach Bornan zu suchen. Letztlich konnten sie zwar einen Anhaltspunkt von seinem Vater finden, jedoch wurde nun sein Onkel Tyko Opfer einer Entführung. Rückkehr zu den Jedi Mit Peckhum und der Lightning Rod flog Raynar bald zurück nach Yavin IV und unternahm mit seinen Freunden einen kleinen Ausflug. In vergangener Zeit war er nur noch niedergeschlagen und so stellte dies eine willkommene Ablenkung dar. Nach Tionnes Unterricht gingen die Freunde in einem Fluss baden, wobei die Wookiee Raabakyysh, eine Freundin Lowbaccas, auftauchte. Raynar und die anderen ließen die zwei Wookiees daraufhin alleine und auch in der nächsten Zeit distanzierten sich die beiden von den anderen. Später wurde Raynar zu einem Essen in Lukes Privatgemächern eingeladen, als eine alte Freundin der Zwillinge, Lusa, auf dem Planeten erschienen war. Das Zenauren-Mädchen berichtete von einer starken Wut, die sie seit Hethrirs Entführung in sich trug und wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, neue Freunde zu finden, bis sie auf einige Gleichgesinnte gestoßen war. Sie hatte sich der Menschen hassenden Organisation Allianz der Vergessenen angeschlossen und hatte eine Zeit lang mit ihren Ansichten übereingestimmt, bis sie beinahe für den Tod unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich geworden war. Schließlich war sie zur Einsicht gelangt und nach Yavin IV gekommen. In der folgenden Zeit begann Raynar mit Übungskämpfen mit Schwertern, um den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert zu erlernen. Hierbei trainierte er am liebsten mit Jacen, der einer der Besten an der Akademie war, und weniger gern mit Jaina, die offensichtlich Mitleid hatte und es ihm zu leicht machte. Im Gegensatz dazu kannte Tenel Ka auch bei ihm überhaupt keine Gnade.Stimmen des Zorns Da Raynar von Lusa fasziniert war, lud er sie auf einen Spaziergang ein, was sie allerdings verlegen ablehnte. Erst nachdem Luke sie darauf hinwies, dass zu ihrer psychischen Genesung auch neue Freundschaften mit Menschen nötig waren, kam sie der Einladung nach. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Dschungel Yavins kam er auf die Idee für seinen verschwundenen Onkel zur Droidenwelt Mechis III zu reisen, um dort seine unkontrollierten Anlagen zu überwachen. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden und der Rock Dragon gelangte er nach Mechis III, wo sie von 3D-X4 als „nicht willkommen“ begrüßt worden. Nicht bereit, sich einschüchtern zu lassen, brachen Raynar und die anderen zu Tykos Büro auf, in dem sie sogleich in eine Falle gerieten. Der Killerdroide IG-88, der Tyko entführt hatte, stand ihnen gegenüber und war unübersehbar bereit mit tödlicher Gewalt gegen sie vorzugehen. Doch bevor es zu Verletzten kommen konnte, tauchte überraschenderweise Tyko auf, der dem Droiden befahl, nicht zu schießen. Wie Tyko nun berichtete, hatte er sein Verschwinden bloß inszeniert, um seinen Bruder aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Auch der Kopfgeldjäger Zekk reiste nach Mechis III und konnte Raynar und die anderen darüber informieren, dass es Bornan gut ginge, er aber dennoch in Gefahr schwebe. Zekk war auf ihn gestoßen, worauf er ihn beauftragte, Tyko zu finden. Zu ihrem Unglück war der Kopfgeldjäger Dengar Zekk gefolgt und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Anlagen. Die Jedi schafften es letzten Endes den Angriff abzuwehren und Raynar bot seinem Onkel zeitlich begrenzte Unterstützung an. Im Herz der Allianz der Vergessenen Zurück auf Yavin IV kamen sich Raynar und Lusa immer näher, weshalb er ihr auch von einem Campingausflug berichtete, den er Jaina, Jacen und Tenel Ka im Dschungel des Planeten unternahmen. Viel Freude kam bei dem Ausflug allerdings nicht auf, da mit Lowbacca ein Teil der Gruppe fehlte und Befürchtungen aufkamen, dass er sich womöglich der Allianz der Vergessenen angeschlossen haben könnte. Zusätzlich kam es noch zu einem Angriff eines Rakhmars, der Raynar als einzigen unbewaffneten als seine Beute auswählte. Seine Instinkte und Reaktion bewahrten ihn vor schwer wiegenden Verletzungen, jedoch gelang es dem Tier, ihm eine Wunde am Bein zuzufügen, bevor Jacen und Jaina ihm mit ihren Lichtschwertern ein Ende bereiteten. Dennoch brauchte er medizinische Hilfe, wobei Lusa zur rechten Zeit bei den jungen Jedi erschien und anbot Raynar zum Tempel zu tragen. Während Jaina und die Chironianerin bei der Behandlung bei ihm blieben, trafen sich Jacen und Tenel Ka mit der ehemaligen Königinmutter Ta'a Chume, die ihnen Informationen über die Allianz der Vergessenen überbrachte. Die Freunde fassten inzwischen den Entschluss nach Ryloth zu reisen, um Lowbacca aus dem Einfluss der Allianz zu holen und trotz seiner Verletzung wollte Raynar nicht auf Yavin IV zurück bleiben. Dagegen war er erleichtert Lusa zurückzulassen, da er sie so in Sicherheit wusste und nicht von ihr abgelenkt wurde. In ihrer Reise sah Raynar auch die Möglichkeit Hilfe für seinen Vater zu finden, da sämtliche Anfeindungen ihm gegenüber auf Ryloth ihren Ursprung hatten.Gefangen auf Ryloth Mit der Rock Dragon gelangten die Jedi im Radarschatten eines Erztransporters in das Hauptquartier in den Tunneln von Ryloth und konnten sogar ohne entdeckt zu werden, Lowbacca ausfindig machen. Bevor sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen konnten, erschien aber Nolaa Tarkonas Adjutant-Berater Hovrak, der sie mit seinen Soldaten zu der Twi'lek brachte. Die Wookiee Raabakyysh verweigerte bei dem Treffen ihre Unterstützung für die Jedi, nur überzeugte sie Tarkona davon, dass ihr Tod erhebliche Probleme für die Allianz der Vergessenen verursachen könnte. So mussten Raynar und die anderen in der folgenden Zeit unter schlechten Bedingungen in den Ryll-Minen Zwangsarbeit leisten, bis Lowbacca sie als angebliches Allianzmitglied befreite. Die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen hielt aber nicht sehr lange, da Lowbacca noch seine Schwester Sirrakuk holen wollte und er mit den Jedi nur einen Treffpunkt in den Bergen ausmachte, von wo er sie mit der Rock Dragon abholen wollte. Alleine wurden sie schon bald von den Allianzmitgliedern angegriffen, die Jaina mit einem Thermodetonator abwehren konnte. Dadurch wurde sie mit Raynar allerdings von Jacen und Tenel Ka getrennt und in den Tunneln nicht sicherer seiend begaben sie sich in die sengende Wüste Ryloths. Die Hitze machte den beiden überaus zu schaffen, weshalb es Hovrak und seinen Leuten einfach fiel, sie in Schutzanzügen einzuholen und das Feuer, mit der Absicht zu töten, zu eröffnen. Ohne Waffe konnte Raynar Jaina nur mit Steinwürfen unterstützen, die er mit der Macht abschoss. Einzig durch das Erscheinen der Lightning Rod mit Zekk, Luke und Lusa an Bord konnten sie gerettet werden und ebenso wie die anderen auf der Rock Dragon zur medizinischen Behandlung nach Coruscant gebracht werden. Die imperiale Seuche Nach ihrer Regeneration konnte Raynar vorerst mit seiner Mutter unter vier Augen sprechen, nachdem sie zu seiner Überraschung mit der Bornaryn-Flotte aus ihrem Versteck und nach Coruscant gereist war. Dabei konnte er Aryn über seine Erkenntnisse berichten, die er über Nolaa Tarkona und die Allianz der Vergessenen gemacht hatte.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums Von Hovrak hatten sie auf Ryloth erfahren, dass die Allianz über eine Seuche verfügte, welche die gesamte Menschheit auslöschen konnte, und da sein Vater über die Koordinaten zu dem imperialen Seuchenlager verfügte, schwebte er nach wie vor in größter Gefahr. Am folgenden Tag musste Raynar mit seinen Freunden vor den Senat der Neuen Republik treten, wobei die jungen Jedi vor allem von dem Senator J'mesk Iman Kritik über ihr Verhalten erfahren mussten. Danach willigte er geradezu enthusiastisch ein, Zekk bei der weiteren Suche nach seinem Vater zu unterstützten, da der Kopfgeldjäger glaubte, mit ihm eine Vertrauensbasis zu Bornan aufbauen zu können. Unter Zekks Anleitung konnte Raynar zusätzlich noch einiges über das Fliegen erlernen und eine Freundschaft mit ihm aufbauen, bevor sie auf seinen Vater stießen, der derzeitig von Boba Fett und dem Schiff der Kopfgeldjägerin Shakra angegriffen wurde. Mit seinem Navcomputermodul konnte er in einer Rettungskapsel zur Lighting Rod gelangen und nach dem Eintreffen der Rock Dragon mit ihren Freunden verschwand Fett. Shakra war längst das Opfer der Selbstzerstörungssequenz, die Bornan auf seinem Schiff eingeleitet hatte, geworden. Voller Freude schloss Raynar nun seinen Vater in die Arme, jedoch blieb nicht viel Zeit für Ruhe, da der Mann und die Jedi annahmen, dass Fett die Koordinaten für das imperiale Seuchenlager womöglich aus Bornans Schiff gestohlen hatte und bald an Tarkona überbringen konnte. Deshalb machten sie sich eilends auf zu dem Asteroiden, auf dem sich das Lager befand, und versahen es mit den dortig gelagerten Sprengsätzen. Während sie die Vernichtungsmittel verteilten, trennten sich die Jedi, wobei Raynar bei seinem Vater und Zekk blieb. Wie sie es geahnt hatten, erschien auch die Allianz der Vergessenen wenig später auf dem Asteroiden und Nolaa Tarkona nahm die Seuchenkammer mit den tödlichen Erregern ein. Keine andere Möglichkeit sehend wies Bornan Raynar und Zekk an, die Schleuse der Kammer wieder zu verschließen, nachdem er sie alleine betreten hatte, um Tarkona daran zu hindern, die Seuche jemals über die Menschheit ausschicken zu lassen. Bei seinem Vorhaben wurden die Erreger allerdings freigesetzt und hilflos musste Raynar seinen sterbenden Vater beobachten, den sie nicht befreien konnten, ohne die Seuche selbst freizusetzen. Raynar konnte seinem Vater noch mitteilen, dass er ihn liebte, woraufhin er sich mit Zekk und Lowbacca auf den Weg zur Lightning Rod machten. In dem Kampf gegen die Allianzmitglieder bekamen sie unerwartet Unterstützung von Boba Fett, der von Tyko Thul angeheuert worden war, damit er Raynar und Bornan sicher von dem Asteroiden brachte. In Sicherheit gelangt, nahm Raynar nur am Rande den Sieg über die Allianz der Vergessenen wahr, welchen die Neue Republik und die Bornaryn-Flotte in offenen Raum errangen. Zekk brachte ihn daraufhin zur Tradewyn, wo er mit seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel die nächste Zeit verbrachte, bis er bereit war nach Yavin IV zurück zu kehren. Auf dem Dschungelplaneten fertige Raynar sein eigenes Lichtschwert an und wurde von Luke überrascht, dass Lusa nun selbst eine Macht-Ausbildung absolvierte. Bürgerkrieg auf Anobis Einige Zeit nach dem Verlust seines Vaters reiste Raynar mit Lusa und den Jedi Kyp Durron und Streen zu dem Planeten Anobis, wo Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka und Lowbacca mit Han Solo einen jahrelang anhaltenden Bürgerkrieg beendet hatten. Nachdem sie auf die junge Frau Anja Gallandro gestoßen waren, die die Absicht hatte Han Solo für den Tod ihres eigenen Vaters umzubringen, hatten sie den Entschluss gefasst, den Bewohnern von Anobis zu helfen. Daher wurde der Frieden zwischen den Farmern und Minenarbeitern erwirkt, weshalb der Planet jedoch noch von unzähligen Minen befreit werden musste. Bei dieser Beseitigung half Raynar, um anschließend mit seinen Freunden mit der Rock Dragon nach Yavin IV zurück zu kehren. Auf dem Rückflug zur Jedi-Akademie erzählten die Jedi Anja Gallandro, die auf Yavin eine Jedi-Ausbildung erhalten sollte, Geschichten über ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse. Raynar sprach deshalb von Nolaa Tarkona und der Allianz der Vergessenen sowie dem Schicksal seines Vaters.Return to Ord Mantell Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Auf verschiedenen Welten kamen um das Jahr 27 NSY viele Jedi ums Leben, als die Yuuzhan Vong damit begannen gefährliche Voxyn loszulassen. Diese Kreaturen waren einzig für die Jagd auf Jedi gezüchtet und abgerichtet worden, weshalb auch Raynars Freundin Lusa den Voxyn zum Opfer fiel. Ihr Tod traf ihn, wie auch seine anderen Freunde, sehr hart und um die Forschung in Bezug der Bestien voranzutreiben, unterstützte er seine Freunde bei der Suche nach weiteren Voxyn. Sie waren sich fast sicher, dass es sich bei den Voxyn um Klone handelte, jedoch musste dies mit einigen weiteren Exemplaren erst bewiesen werden. Am Rande des Froz-Systems und anderen Planeten konnten sie Proben für die Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal beschaffen, die die Vermutung des Klonens bestätigen konnte. Weiterhin konnte die Heilerin den Aufenthaltsort der sogenannten Voxyn-Königin in Erfahrung bringen: Myrkr. Nun wurde ein waghalsiger Plan geschmiedet, indem siebzehn Jedi, darunter auch Raynar, die Königin unschädlich machen sollten. Bevor die Jedi zu der Mission antraten, kamen bereits starke Uneinigkeiten unter dem Kommandoteam auf. Ebenso wie Alema Rar ging es Raynar bei der Mission teilweise sogar um Rache, während allen voran Jacen und Zekk Warnungen vor der Dunklen Seite aussprachen. In der ganzen Gruppe brachen Streitereien über Motive und Handlungen aus, allerdings konnte ihr Anführer Anakin Solo den Zusammenhalt vorübergehend sichern.Das Ultimatum Zu Beginn ihres Auftrages wurden Raynar und die anderen dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Kommandanten Duman Yaght auf der Exquisite Death übergeben, worauf sie Folter ausgesetzt worden. Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihnen das Schiff zu übernehmen und Raynar und der Rest konnten eine Heiltrance vollziehen. Noch bevor er sich in die Trance versenkte, unterhielt er sich mit Eryl Besa, mit der er schließlich einen Kuss teilte. Nach ihrem Erwachen konnte die Frau ihm und Tekli bestätigen, dass sie Myrkr erreicht hatten. Letzten Endes gingen die Jedi mit dem Verlust von Ulaha Kore auf die Baanu Rass über, wo die Suche nach der Voxyn-Königin begann. Die Jedi stießen bald auf die zwei dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk, die sich dem Kommandoteam anschlossen. Angriffen von Voxyn-Rudeln und Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern ausgesetzt verlor unter anderem auch Eryl ihr Leben. Ernsthaft schockiert über ihren Tod trug Raynar ihre Leiche fort und da auch er nicht von Verletzungen verschont blieb, verabreichte Tekli ihm ein Gegengift. Dieses betäubte den jungen Mann aber und erzeugte weitere Nebenwirkungen, die ihm beinahe das Leben kosteten, als er zu der Toten Eryl taumelte und dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit eines Voxyn erweckte.Das Ultimatum Später betäubte Tekli Raynar mit einer Dosis Tranqarest und er wurde auf den Frachter Tachyon Flier gebracht, den Lowbacca reparierte. Die zwei dunklen Jedi verrieten nun das Kommandoteam indem sie die Flier an sich nahmen und mit ihr flohen. Da Raynar noch bewusstlos an Bord war nahmen sie ihn mit sich und bald darauf spürte das Kommandoteam eine Verwerfung in der Macht, bei der es sich möglicherweise um Raynars Tod handelte. Er galt seither als vermisst und über Jahre bekam niemand auch nur das geringste Zeichen von ihm.Das Ultimatum Wandlung zu UnuThul Die Tychon Flier begab sich in die unbekannten Regionen, wo sie auf dem Planeten Yoggoy abstürzte. In dem Schiff brach ein Brand aus und Raynar wurden weitere äußerst schwere Wunden zugefügt, ebenso wie Lomi und Welk. Seinen Jedi-Idealen treu bleibend rettete er sich nicht nur selbst aus dem Wrack, sondern zog auch die zwei dunklen Jedi mit sich. Auf dem Planeten war das gleichnamige Killik-Nest Yoggoy ansässig und die Insektoiden entdeckten den entstellten und sterbenden Raynar neben dem Wrack. Sie kamen zu ihm und warteten auf sein Ableben, um ihn anschließend an ihre Larven verfüttern zu können, jedoch berührte der Jedi sie in ihrem Inneren. Von dem Bedürfnis erfüllt, sich um seinen Körper zu kümmern, bauten sie ihm eine besondere Zelle und fütterten und säuberten ihn. Daraufhin hörte Raynar auf als Individuum zu existieren und wurde als ein Neunister Teil des Killik-Kollektivgeistes. Durch Raynar lernte Yoggoy den Wert des Einzelnen. Er kümmerte sich um Verletzte, wodurch auch die Killiks begannen, Kranke anzunehmen und ganze Krankenhäuser zu unterhalten. Anschließend überwachte er sogar den Bau von Bewässerungssystemen und eines Trockenofens und er betrieb Handel um Ausrüstung und Lebensmittel mit anderen Nestern. Gruppen von Killiks versammelten sich, um ihn anzuhören, und er leitete sie an ein eigenes Nest, Unu, zu gründen. Dieses wurde zum Nest der Nester, sodass Yoggoy ihre Begabungen mit allen Neunistern teilen konnte. Trotz allem wurde mit seinem Erscheinen das Gleichgewicht der Killiks durcheinander gebracht. Auch die Chiss bemerkten diese Veränderungen, da sie die Insektoiden bereits seit Jahrhunderten beobachtet hatten. Erste Satellitennester tauchten an ihren Grenzen auf und es wurde ein hoher Anstieg ihrer Population festgestellt. Sogar innerhalb des Reichs der Chiss kam es zu Änderungen, als Raynar erschien. Mehrere der herrschenden Familien hatten nach dem dritten Vagaari-Krieg ganze Nester in ihre Dienste gestellt, die sich als gute Arbeiter erwiesen und keinerlei Risiken scheuten. Mit Raynars Erscheinen wurde den Killiks aber ihr eigenes Überleben wichtig und trotz der strengen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der Chiss schlossen sich zwei gesamte Familien den Nestern an.Die Königsdrohne miniatur|rechts|Der entstellte UnuThul. Währenddessen übten Lomi und Welk dunklen Einfluss auf die Killiks aus, weshalb das geheime Nest Gorog entstand. Dieses war eine Art böses Unterbewusstsein des Kollektivgeistes der Killiks, von dem auch UnuThul nicht verschont blieb. Unterbewusst wurde er ebenso von Gorog manipuliert und so kam es, dass er sich nicht einmal an die zwei dunklen Jedi erinnerte. Um einen Krieg zu provozieren, veranlasste Gorog die Killiks dazu, ihre Nester in den Raum der Chiss auszuweiten.Die Königsdrohne Das Dunkle Nest Wiederbegegnungen Es kam letztlich im Jahr 35 NSY zu einem Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Killiks und Chiss, wobei die Chiss anfingen, ihre Lebensmittelwelten zu vergifteten. Nach Unterstützung suchend, wandte UnuThul sich an seine alten Freunde, an die er sich noch immer erinnern konnte. Einen Machtruf aussendend, kontaktierte er die überlebenden Mitglieder der Myrkr-Mission, welche sich, mit Ausnahme von Tenel Ka, zu ihm begaben. UnuThul vertrat die Ansicht, dass ein Krieg nur mit Hilfe von Jedi verhindert werden könnte und so erklärten sich die Ritter dazu bereit, die Killiks zu unterstützen, um den Frieden zu erhalten.Die Königsdrohne Auf der Suche nach den verschwundenen Jedi trafen Luke Skywalker, seine Frau Mara Jade, Leia Organa und Han Solo auf den sogenannten Ersten Unu. Leia war es möglich, Raynar in der entstellten Gestalt wahrzunehmen, doch beteuerte er, es gäbe Raynar nicht mehr. Hingegen konnte Luke aber noch immer Raynars Präsenz erkennen, auch wenn er meinte, der Jedi wäre mit dem Absturz der Tachyon Flier verschwunden. Daraufhin zeigte UnuThul ihnen die Chronik der Killiks, die von Leia bemerkt wurde, und ging ein wenig auf den Grenzkonflikt sowie die verschwundenen Jedi-Ritter ein. Er setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass die Kolonie die Jedi benötigte, um einen Krieg zu verhindern, und sie selbst letztlich gar nicht verstanden, worum es bei dem Konflikt ging. Das System, in welches sie eingedrungen waren, lag ein Lichtjahr von der nächsten Chiss-Basis entfernt, wo sie ausschließlich Nester als Lebensmittelquellen einrichteten. Sie hatten angeboten, in den Minen der Chiss im Austausch für Lebensmittel und Nachschub zu arbeiten, was sie aber abgelehnt hatten. Zwar hieß UnuThul die Besucher auf Yoggoy willkommen, jedoch untersagte er es ihnen, die Jedi-Ritter zu sehen, und letzten Endes gaben sie sich vorerst damit zu Frieden, mehr über die Kolonie zu erfahren. Ohne UnuThul erkundeten sie den Planeten, wobei sie von einigen dunkelblauen Killiks angegriffen wurden. Zurück beim Millennium Falken erwartete UnuThul sie bereits und tat das Geschehene als einen Unfall ab. Nur die Yoggoy-Führerin der Jedi war umgekommen, wie UnuThul wusste, und von den getöteten Attentats-Insektoiden hatte niemand aus dem Nest etwas mitbekommen. Einen Angriff von ihrem Nest wäre, laut UnuThul, nicht unbemerkt geblieben und er erklärte, dass, wenn sie vorgehabt hätten, sie zu töten, dann hätten sie es einfach getan. Leia führte UnuThul nun in ihr Schiff und präsentierte ihm die Killik-Dämmerung, ein Bild, das die Killiks ohnehin betrachten wollten, wegen der schlechten Begegnungen aber nicht näher darauf eingegangen waren. UnuThul erklärte ihnen, dass das Bild einen Arm des Verlorenen Nests von Alderaan zeigte. Schließlich verließen die Solos und Skywalkers mit der Begründung von unzureichender Sicherheit Yoggoy wieder. Ihnen gelang es sogar auf Qoribu alle Jedi bis auf Jaina und Zekk zurück nach Ossus zu beordern. Da Unu eine Beziehung zwischen der Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft und den Killiks einrichten wollte, suchte Tesar Sebatyne Raynars Mutter auf und setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis. Ebenso informierte er sie, dass Raynar nicht zurückkehren würde und er im gewissen Sinn nicht mehr existierte.Die Königsdrohne Kampf gegen die Chiss Die beiden gebliebenen Jedi Jaina und Zekk suchte UnuThul bald auf, um sie zur Galaktischen Allianz zurück zu schicken. Er teilte ihnen mit, ihre Aufgabe sei erledigt und sie danken ihnen für ihre Hilfe, jedoch wollte er nicht, dass sie länger blieben. Es stand ein Angriff der Chiss bevor, von dem auch die beiden wussten, aber UnuThul wollte keine Jedi in den Kampf verwickeln. Von ihren Absichten sie noch weiterhin zu unterstützen, wollte er nichts hören und es wurde deutlich, dass er einen Hinterhalt plante. Nachdem ihnen dies bewusst wurde, war es UnuThul nicht mehr möglich, sie gehen zu lassen, und offenbarte ihnen das baldige Eintreffen einer hapanischen Flotte der Königinmutter Tenel Ka. Zwar könnte das Eintreffen der Flotte einen Krieg zwischen den Chiss und der Galaktischen Allianz bedeuten, doch sprach UnuThul ausschließlich von Verteidigung und der Möglichkeit eben dies zu verhindern. Nun erkannten auch die beiden Jedi Lomi und Welks Manipulation und UnuThuls Blindheit für die Wahrheit.Die Königsdrohne Sein Hinterhalt schlug in der Schlacht allerdings fehl und in einem zornigen Zustand setzte UnuThul Jaina und Zekk die Idee in den Kopf, ihren Freund Lowbacca aus der Gefangenschaft der Chiss zu befreien. Durch ihren Aufbruch wurde er über die anderen Jedi informiert, die sich unterdessen auf dem Mond Kr an die Vernichtung von Gorog gemacht hatten. Während des Kampfes gegen die Chiss wurde er davon überzeugt, Jaina und Zekk nicht mehr trauen zu können und konnte nur wenig für ihre Warnung von einem bothanischem Rückzug erübrigen. In all seiner Wut reiste er nach Kr, wo er auf die Jedi traf, die soeben Gorog unschädlich gemacht hatten und ihm jetzt tote Chiss-Gefangene der Gorog zeigten. Auch Welks Leiche war ein Beweis für ihn, die zwei dunklen Jedi vor Jahren doch gerettet zu haben und langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen dies bezüglich zurück. Mit dieser Einsicht gab UnuThul sich die Schuld an dem dunklen Nest, da es nur durch Lomis und Welks Rettung so weit gekommen war, und nachdem Han ihn von diesem Gedanken abgebracht hatte, glaubte er, die Chiss selbst wären für Gorog verantwortlich. Letzten Endes ließ er sich davon überzeugen, die Kolonie auf einige unbewohnte Planeten über zu siedeln, womit der Konflikt mit den Chiss ein Ende finden sollte.Die Königsdrohne Gorogs Manipulation Wie sich im folgenden Jahr herausstellte, hatten die Jedi bei der Vernichtung des dunklen Nests versagt. Auf Planeten der Galaktischen Allianz tauchte auf einmal schwarzer Membrosia auf und auch auf den neuen Planeten der Kolonie kam es mit dem Ausbruch des Fizz zu Problemen. Dieses planetare Verteidigungssystem führte zu zahlreichen Todesopfern unter den Killiks und nicht wissend um was es sich bei dem Fizz genau handelte, beschuldigte UnuThul die Jedi für den Ausbruch verantwortlich zu sein. Anstatt die Jedi direkt mit dem Problem zu konfrontieren, ließ er Luke und Mara bloß eine Nachricht zukommen, in der er ihnen mitteilte, Unu hätte herausgefunden, warum das dunkle Nest Mara im vergangenen Jahr angegriffen hatte und sie persönlich darüber sprechen müssten. Sich der Fragwürdigkeit seiner Botschaft bewusst reisten die zwei Jedi-Meister in Begleitung von Han, Leia, Saba Sebatyne sowie ihren Droiden nach Woteba. Überrascht auch die Solos anzutreffen, kam UnuThul schon bald auf den Fizz zu sprechen und ließ seine Macht auf Han einwirken. Er machte ihnen deutlich, dass sie keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihrer Hilfe hatten und er nur von der Verschwörung gegen Mara berichten würde, sobald sie über den Fizz aufgeklärt wurden. Wegen seines unkooperativen und teils auch unhöflichem Verhalten standen Han und Leia kurz davor, den Planeten wieder zu verlassen, weshalb UnuThul erst eine vertrauensvolle Atmosphäre versprechen musste. Leia klärte ihn über ihre Abmachung mit den Ithorianern auf, denen ursprünglich die Planeten der Kolonie zugesprochen werden sollten und so kam sie auf den Ärger im Utegetu-Nebel zu sprechen. Hier gewährten die Killiks Piraten Unterschlupf und betrieben ihren Schmuggel mit schwarzem Membrosia, für den UnuThul sich erneut als blind erwies. Er lehnte auch ein Handelsabkommen mit der Galaktischen Allianz ab, da die Killiks nicht an deren Vorschriften interessiert waren. Um zu beweisen, dass die Kolonie nicht erneut von dem dunklen Nest getäuscht wurde, berichtete UnuThul nun von Maras Arbeit als Hand des Imperators und ihrer Begegnung mit Daxar Ies. Inzwischen meinte er zu wissen, wie das dunkle Nest wirklich entstanden war. Daxar Ies war eine von Maras Zielpersonen gewesen und zu ihrer damaligen Schande hatte sie seine Frau Beda und seine Tochter Eremay als Zeugen am Leben gelassen. Auf ihren Rat hin sind die beiden verschwunden und suchten in den unbekannten Regionen Zuflucht bei Gorog, die ihre Angst absorbierten und zum dunklen Nest wurden. Als Gorog Mara an der Absturzstelle der Tachyon Flier wieder erkannte, wollten sie Rache für ihren verstorbenen Ehemann und Vater sowie einem Leben im Exil nehmen. Die Jedi waren allesamt überzeugt von der Wahrheit seiner Geschichte und bis es ein Heilmittel gegen den Fizz gäbe, waren Han und Luke bereit auf Woteba zu bleiben, während der Rest wieder abreiste.Die verborgene Königin Beginn des Schwarmkrieges Die Jedi auf Ossus schlugen mittlerweile vor, UnuThul gefangen zu nehmen, damit die Killiks wieder in ihren natürlichen Zustand versetzt würden. Dem Vorschlag wurde letzten Endes zugestimmt, da der ehemalige Jedi eindeutig von dem dunklen Nest beeinflusst wurde und es notwendig war ihn aufzuhalten. Bei UnuThuls nächster Begegnung mit Luke und Han schenkte er ihnen Spinnglas-Modelle vom Millennium Falken und einem T-65 X-Flügler – exakte Kopien der Raumschiffe der beiden. Die Kolonie hatte einen Exklusivvertrag mit Second Mistake Enterprises und Unu wollte den zweien die ersten beiden Modelle der Serie zukommen lassen. Nachdem sie bereits Entdeckungen über den Fizz gemacht hatten, klärten Luke und Han UnuThul über dieses planetare Verteidigungssystem auf, welches nur angriff sobald Woteba Schaden zugefügt wurde. Keineswegs bereit den Killiks selbst die Schuld zuweisen zu lassen, waren die Unu schon bereit Luke und Han einzukesseln, als auf einmal Alema Rar vor dem erzürnten UnuThul erschien. Die Twi'lek fixierte sich ganz auf den Ersten Unu und sprach Lügen über die Jedi und ihre Absichten aus, die er bereitwillig annahm. Am Ende der Begegnung erinnerte er sich schon gar nicht mehr an Alema und hielt es nur noch für das Beste, Luke und Han im Auge zu behalten. Er beschlagnahmte ihre Waffen und ließ sie in Gefangenschaft nehmen, bis Leia mit einer Bekämpfungsmöglichkeit gegen den Fizz zurückkehren würde. Ein Nebeneffekt ihrer Gefangennahme war ihre langsame Wandlung zu Neunistern, jedoch gelang ihnen die Flucht, worauf sie sich in die Blockade der Galaktischen Allianz im Utegetu-Nebel begaben. Erneut hatten sich die Killiks zu den Grenzen der Chiss ausgeweitet und in Büsten, welche die Flotte von der Second Mistake Enterprises erhalten hatten, befanden sich Gorog, die sich nun zeigten und angriffen. Im Murgo-Engpass kam es zu einer Schlacht zwischen dem dunklen Nest und der Kolonie gegen die Galaktische Allianz und dem Neuen Jedi-Orden. Bei dieser begab sich UnuThul in einer Fregatte der Lancer-Klasse zur Admiral Ackbar, wo Leia und Saba noch vor kurzem festgehalten wurden waren. In der Hoffnung ihren Mann oder Bruder an Bord des Schiffs zu erspüren, tastete Leia es mit der Macht ab und wurde sogleich von UnuThuls Präsenz überwältigt. Erst als die Ackbar das Feuer auf die Fregatte eröffnete, konnte sie sich von ihm lösen und war sich wohl bewusst, dass UnuThul kam, um das Schiff zu übernehmen. Die an Bord befindlichen Gorog-Attentäter und Unu-Soldaten konnten die Ackbar entern und mit vier weiteren Nestschiffen entkommen. Somit hatte der Schwarmkrieg begonnen. UnuThuls Ende Im Kampf gegen die Chiss erhielten UnuThul und die Kolonie erneut Unterstützung von den beiden Jedi-Rittern Jaina und Zekk. Der erste Unu übte bei der Schlacht von Tenupe wieder einen starken Machtdruck auf die zwei Jedi-Ritter aus und drängte sie zu Angriffen. Letzten Endes suchte Luke Skywalker seinen ehemaligen Schüler auf der Admiral Ackbar auf und lieferte sich mit ihm ein Lichtschwertduell. Obwohl besonders sein Neffe Jacen sich für UnuThuls Tod ausgesprochen hatte, setzte Luke es daran, ihn lebendig mit sich und zurück zu den Jedi zu nehmen. In dem Duell verlor UnuThul einen Arm, doch konnte er sich auf das Machtpotenzial der Kolonie stützen und die Schmerzen ertragen. Schließlich hielt Luke ihn mit Hilfe der Macht an einer Wand fest und baute den Kristall aus UnuThuls Lichtschwert. Er sagte ihm, er würde ihn eines Tages zurückerhalten und dass seine Tage als UnuThul vorüber wären. Der Jedi-Meister versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er am Ende für den Untergang der Killiks verantwortlich wäre, da die Chiss eine speziesvernichtende Waffe einsetzen würden, solange er noch Teil der Kolonie war. Als er gerade dabei war Luke nachzugeben und zur Einsicht zu gelangen, erschien Lomi Plo und Raynar begann sich wieder zu wehren. Gleichzeitig in einen Kampf mit Lomi und Raynar verstrickt gelang es Luke, seinen alten Schüler bewusstlos zu schlagen. Wenig später bereitete er auch Lomi ein tödliches Ende und machte sich an Raynars medizinische Behandlung. Er wurde mit einer besonderen Hirnhaube der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal versehen, jedoch war Luke bereit Raynar ebenfalls umzubringen, sollten die Isolationsmaßnahmen der Jedi nicht ausreichen, um ihn sicherzustellen. Dadurch fand der Krieg schließlich sein Ende.Der Schwarmkrieg Heilung Noch im Jahr 40 NSY war Raynar in einer gut geschützten Zelle tief im Inneren des Jedi-Tempels untergebracht. Dort versuchte man seine geistigen und körperlichen Leiden zu behandeln.Intrigen Als einen großen Teil seiner Genesung sah Heilerin Cilghal die Armprothese an, die sich Raynar ansetzen ließ, sowie eine von ihn in Erwägung gezogene kosmetische Operation wegen seiner Brandnarben.Sturmfront Drei Jahre später, 43 NSY, schließlich suchten Han und Leia Solo den Anstaltsblock des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant auf, wo sich auch Raynar aufhielt. Die beiden waren mit Cilghal in den gesicherten Bereich gekommen, weil dort zurzeit geisteserkrankte Jedi für Untersuchungen untergebracht wurden. So kam es, dass sie auf Raynar stießen, der mittlerweile sieben Jahre mit Hilfe von Cilghal damit zugebracht hatte, seinen Geist zu heilen. Inzwischen lag es einzig an ihm, einzusehen, dass er geheilt war und nach der Begegnung mit den Solos entschied er sich letztendlich, seine Zelle zu verlassen. Anschließend fügte er sich im Orden wieder ein.Abgrund Beim Angriff der Mandalorianer auf den Jeditempel kämpfte Raynar zum ersten Mal seit der Qoribo-Krise wieder mit einem Lichtschwert um die Eindringlinge im Jedi-Tempel aufzuhalten. Hierbei gelang es ihm gemeinsam mit dem Jedi-Schüler Bandy Geffer von Bespin fünf Mandalorianer auszuschalten, brach sich aber während des Kampfes den linken Arm.Rückschlag Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|180px|Raynar Thul Raynars Person galt als äußerst arrogant und überheblich. Anstatt sich die Wortgewandtheit seines Vaters anzueignen, hatte er sich die Konversationsfertigkeiten und die Gestik seines prahlerischen Onkels Tyko abgeschaut. Da er es gewohnt war, dass die Leute auf ihn zukamen, wenn sie sich unterhalten wollten, hatte er selbst nie erlernt auf andere zu zugehen. Auch hatte er nicht erfolgreich versucht, sich das Verhandlungsgeschick seines Vaters anzueignen, und ebenso den offenen Umgang mit anderen Menschen seiner anmutigen Mutter konnte er nicht übernehmen. Während seiner Zeit auf dem Jedi-Praxeum stellte er stolz seine auffällige Garderobe zur Schau und vermittelte den Eindruck eines verzogenen und lästigen Studenten. Es machte ihm nichts aus, auch einmal unhöflich zu den Jedi-Meistern zu sein und offen seine Meinung auszudrücken. Zudem machte er es sich zur Gewohnheit im Unterricht stetig Fragen zu stellen, egal wie sehr er damit die Geduld seiner Mitschüler und Lehrer auf die Probe stellte. In seinen Schwierigkeiten sich anzupassen und mit seinen anstrengenden Versuchen eben dies zu tun, wurde er immer wieder das Ziel von Witzen über seine Arroganz und protzige Kleidung.Die Königsdrohne Seine eingebildete Art ließen ihn teilweise zum Außenseiter werden, doch machte auch er eine Veränderung durch. Mit der Schlacht um das Praxeum bewies er, dass er trotz seiner Schrecken entschlossen und zu allem bereit sein konnte. Seine stolze, unverschämte Art und gleichzeitig eine gewisse Unschuld in ihm veranlassten Zekk dazu, sein Leben zu retten. Nachdem der dunkle Jedi ihn zutiefst erniedrigt hatte, schien er auf den richtigen Weg gebracht wurden zu sein. Mehr bemüht sich einzufügen und weitaus bescheidener hatte er eingesehen, dass er wohl nicht so wichtig und talentiert war, wie er es von sich selbst angenommen hatte. Zuvor war er zu sehr darauf versessen gewesen, sich in seiner bedeutenden Rolle als Jedi zu sonnen, und hatte weniger Zeit damit zugebracht, seine Fähigkeiten ernsthaft zu verbessern. In seinem Wesen war nach wie vor eine gewisse Überheblichkeit geblieben, allerdings arbeitete er dennoch eifrig und hart. Sobald er auf Schwächen durch beispielsweise sentimentale Reaktionen hingewiesen wurde, empfand er Bestürzung, jedoch unterdrückte er mittlerweile den Impuls sich aufzurichten und eine blasierte Antwort zu geben, um deutlich zu machen, er hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Stattdessen nutzte er Entspannungstechniken für ausreichende Beruhigung, da er glaubte, ein wahrer Jedi müsse nicht lügen oder sich auch nur verstellen. Den einzigen, den er in diesem Fall zum Narren gehalten hätte, so war ihm klar, wäre er allein gewesen. Nach dem Tod seiner besten Freundin Lusa wurde Raynar von tiefem Kummer ergriffen. Aus einem Bedürfnis nach Rache heraus meldete er sich als Freiwilliger für die Myrkr-Mission und ging mit der Überzeugung voran, dass irgendjemand anderes die Art des Schmerzes zu spüren bekommen sollte, die auch er ertragen musste.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Zumal er als Jedi auch in seinem sonstigen Leben nie jemanden sonderlich beeindruckte, äußerten andere Kandidaten sogar ihre Bedenken hinsichtlich seines Urteilsvermögen und seiner Initiative.Die Königsdrohne Nach seinem Prozess zum Neunister wurde Raynars Präsenz von einer machtvollen Essenz verschlungen. Ab und zu stieg der Teil, den die Jedi noch von ihm kannten, an die Oberfläche, doch das war auch schon alles. Außerdem hatte er ein weitaus stärkeres Machtpotential aufgebaut und besaß eine Spur von Brutalität, die Raynar völlig fremd war.Die Königsdrohne Hinter den Kulissen Raynars Charakter wurde von Kevin J. Anderson und Rebbeca Moestra für ihre Young Jedi Knights-Reihe entwickelt. Er bekam seinen ersten Auftritt gleich im ersten Buch, doch war er mehr eine Nebenperson, die nicht einmal in allen vierzehn Büchern erschien. Später wurde er nur noch von Troy Denning in Das Ultimatum verwendet und bekam in seiner Dunkles Nest-Reihe eine größere Rolle. Einigen Erwähnungen in der Wächter der Macht-Reihe folgte dann seine Rückkehr in der anschließenden Reihe Das Vermächtnis der Jedi. Quellen Einzelnachweise }} en:Raynar Thul es:Raynar Thul pt:Raynar Thul ru:Рейнар Тал Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Alderaaner Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Neunister Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Legends